


Pink Glove

by blackfin



Series: SidLink College AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: The night started out as a ghost hunting adventure, and ended at a gas station, chugging down sugary, caffeinated garbage. Link's happy enough to just be spending some quality time with Sidon but when he gets a text from Zelda, who insists he tells Sidon how he feels or she'll do it for him, the night is about to take a turn for the surprising...and better





	Pink Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a random first line prompt generator  
> Cross posted on my tumblr, s-aizo  
> Idk, I just really like writing confession scenes  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

The pink glove lay on the ground, almost completely covered by dust. Link briefly glanced at it, wondered how it got there then immediately lost interest. Probably belonged to part of a pair of horny teens who thought an abandoned hotel was the sexiest place to swap DNA. Swinging his flashlight upwards towards the ceiling, he took in the cracks, cobwebs, and sighed heavily. A puff of white steam swirled around his face as he exhaled. This was probably the least adventurous adventure he had ever been forced to go on. Well, forced was probably too strong a word: manipulated was probably better. 

Come hunt ghosts at a creepy abandoned hotel where like, five people totally died for realsies, and a bunch of people had reported “activity”. He had absolutely no idea what that meant, but the whole thing was just intriguing enough to get him interested enough to actually accompany his friends along this ghost hunting outing. Not that he had expected anything to happen (but, admittedly, a tad bit hopeful), and, not surprisingly, absolutely squat had. There were a few times when Riju, Yunobo and Mipha had sworn up and down that they had seen something or heard something but as for him, there were no paranormal experiences. He was pretty sure everything those other three had, supposedly, seen / heard was because they wanted something to happen. 

Go into a creepy hotel at night expecting ghosts and you’re gonna get ghosts. Simple as simple gets. Pretty much, his entire night had been entirely wasted. He could have been at home, cocooned in a mass of blankets on his coach, warm as a bug in a rug, with a video game or movie, and a big bowl of something incredibly unhealthy but nooooo, he let Riju talk him into fucking ghost hunting. Well, least this was something he’d be able to say he did: ‘oh yeah, I went ghost hunting once - oh, nah, lol, it was a total bust. Don’t know what the fuss was all about’. Also, well, there was another reason that made this cold, miserable night pretty alright. 

Turning, he raised his flashlight to chest level as Sidon walked in from behind him. Now there was the real reason he had decided to tag along. Sure, the ghosts were cool and all that, but a chance to spend time with Sidon was totally worth it. Course, they already spent a shit ton of time together but he was always up for that being extended indefinitely. Even luckier for him, they had been paired up in a buddy team to explore the upper floors. He had even scored a hand holding moment when Sidon led him to a room where there was some rustling, which wound up being just a raccoon. That alone made this pretty much the best night ever. 

“Find anything?” Sidon asked, turning his flashlight towards Link. In the dim light, he could see he was smiling faintly. Golden eyes twinkled with mischievousness underneath a thick shock of vibrant red hair. 

Smiling in return, his heart fluttering a bit more than it probably should, he replied, “Nothing of note. You?”

“There’s a nest of rats in the other room. That’s about it.”

“I hope we don’t get sick from being in here.” Link commented, sliding the concentrated beam of light around, looking for hints of black mold or other toxic filth. 

“We should be fine. Though, being in all this dust probably isn’t good for us.”

They both fell silent, glancing around, taking in their surroundings then Link casually asked, trying very hard to sound like he didn’t care what the answer was going to be but really hoping it would be in the positive, “You wanna ditch and go get some drinks from the gas station?”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good.” Sidon replied back just as casually. “Definitely down for that. This was fun at first but honestly getting a little bit bored. Plus, I’ve banged my knees on so much random fucking shit. Getting really tired of that.”

Link laughed sympathetically, “Yeah, I feel you. I’m gonna have bruises all over tomorrow. Lets ditch this dust trap.”

“Right behind you.”

“You’re in front of me, though.” Link teased, pointing the flashlight beam at the doorway. 

Sidon turned, saw that he was then chuckled, “You are correct. Then,” he turned back to Link, held out a large hand and flashed a smile that was so lumniscent that Link could clearly see it in the dim light, “allow me to lead you to non-dustdom, where you no longer have to fear assault on your knees and toes.”

“Then, I shall trust the wellbeing of my shins, knees, toes and elbows to you, kind prince.” Link dramatically responded, his cheeks and the tips of his ears tingling with heat. God, he could be so goddamn charming. No, that was incorrect. He was always goddamn charming - there was never a moment when he wasn’t charming. Charming was basically his default state. Even when he was being an annoying shit, he was charming. Sweeping forward with profound, exaggerated grace, he slipped his hand into Sidon’s and let himself be lead out of the dark, musty room. Sidon’s hand was warm, a little rough, and his hand fit perfectly into it. Mental note: find more opportunities to hold hands. It would be difficult, but so totally worth it. They wove through the dark hallways, nimbly darting around various debris, and made it outside far quicker than they had gotten up to the third floor. 

Pulling in a deep breath of cold, crisp, clean air into his cobwebbed lungs, Link let it out as a happy sigh. Okay, yeah, he was discovering that he truly did not like wandering around an old, moldy, dark building. Probably was not going to be doing that again in the immediate future...unless Sidon was going to be there, then yeah, he’d go without a second thought. Though, considering Sidon looked much the same as he did - relieved to be out of that dankness - he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be agreeing to anything similar either. Only way he could see them agreeing was if Riju invited them out for ghost hunting at the mall or Food Lion. 

On the second floor, he could see a hint of flashlights belonging to the other groups. He briefly considered texting Zelda, but decided against it. If he did, she’d probably want in on going to the gas station since she was probably just as bored with this play of boringness and nothingness, then everyone else would most likely follow. No doubt, it would be fun, and it was probably more than a little selfish of him but right now, he wanted more time with Sidon. Zelda would understand, hopefully, maybe. Anyway, when she figured out a group was missing, he’d get a text, explain himself and promise to buy her a hot chocolate as an apology. That should be enough to get him off the hook. 

Still holding onto Sidon’s hand, Link took the lead this time. Above, the moon was bright enough to light their way. Plus, he knew this side of town - cleaned the whole area for a summer as part of his probation for punching a dude in the face. Charges were absolutely shit - it had been self defense but the judge went hard on him because of his asshole father, who had more DUIs than brain cells - but he had, admittedly, enjoyed the punishment. Guys he worked with were excellent, gave him a lot of perspective on things, it was nice to be out of the house during summer break, doing some good, cleaning up the prettier areas of his industrial little town, and really, could have been worse.

Much worse since the judge originally wanted to send him to juvie. Counselor at his high school talked him out of it. Not really sure how she managed it, since that judge was an arrogant old dude who obviously thought the only way to straighten out the “rowdy young”, as he liked to refer to Link, was to scare them shitless, regardless of consequence. Missus Hye came to his rescue, got him probation time to be spent doing community service, and the subject was dropped. Judge had ended the “trial” with a stern warning to Link: get your act together and you might just be Food Lion’s employee of the month at some point. 

Joke was on him, though. Four years after the fact, he was a double major junior in the local college, consistently boasted a GPA higher than a 3.5, somehow managed to support himself on two part-time jobs and without a single penny from his parents, and had an advisor who would tear down walls if it meant getting him a job straight out of college. Not to mention, he had an awesome group of friends, amazing teachers and, despite life being fucking hard most of the time, he was enjoying himself immensely. So, basically, fuck that judge. If he ever saw him again, he was going to give him the double bird.

“You okay, Link?” Sidon’s voice floated in from somewhere overtop him, wrenching him back to the present. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking. Sorry.” Link laughed embarrassedly, scratching the back of his head. 

“About what?” 

“Just how some piece of shit basically told me to my face that I’d never amount to anything and how I’d rub everything I’ve managed to do in his face if I saw him again.”

“If you ever do, let me know. I’ll hold him down while you shove it down his throat.”

Link flashed a thumbs up, “Of course. We’ll get Zelda involved to. She can film the entire thing.”

“You’d probably have to hold her back from doing it yourself.”

He laughed at that then nodded in agreement, “Yeah, you’re right. We’ll have to invite Mipha too. Zelda can film, Mipha can restrain her.”

“Sounds like a good time, over all.”

“Oh yeah, one for the scrapbooks.”

They both chuckled then fell silent as they closed in on the gas station. Only one in town open 24 hours, and he actually wasn’t too certain as to why. They were downtown, away from the hustle and bustle of the bars, mall, and stores. Most of the stuff around here was industrial buildings, so maybe the workers there stopped by? That was the only thing he could figure. Not that he really cared. It was open, he was thirsty so everything worked out just fine. There were no cars at the pumps, no one idling about, the whole place looked to be deserted. For a moment, he was nervous that he had been mistaken but when they got to the front, he peeked in to see an exhausted looking woman sitting behind the counter, slowly flipping through a magazine. Tugging open the door, a tingling sound ding a linging from above him, he held it open for Sidon to step through then stepped in behind him. 

Inside was a gas station. Nothing really spectacular about it. Smelled faintly of bleach, floor was a bit dirty, illuminated by harsh fluorescent lights, it was standard and unextraordinary. Shooting the tired clerk a smile, and not bothered at all when she didn’t return it, Link followed Sidon over to the fridge section, where sugary drink after sugary drink were lined up. Without any hesitation, Sidon picked a cold brewed coffee. Link considered getting the same then, ultimately, picked out an energy drink he really shouldn’t be drinking this late at night but was going to anyway. 

“Do you want a snack?” Sidon asked, eyeing the chip aisle. 

He would, but the drink was probably all he could afford right now. Shaking his head with a smile, he quickly scurried over to the counter so he could pay before Sidon could offer. Zelda always told him that there was nothing wrong with letting others pay for things. Didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t stand it, and would actively try to avoid it as best he could. He had to take handouts in a lot of different areas so he’d prefer to keep his pride intact in some places. 

Without a word, the clerk rang him out, then returned to her magazine. Floating over the door, he popped open his drink, took a huge swig, eyes falling closed in relief as the cold, smooth liquid slid down his parched throat. Future him would probably regret present him’s actions but that was future him’s problem, not his. Gasping hard as he pulled the can away, he wiped access liquid from his top lip and watched as the clerk checked Sidon out. He had grabbed a couple snacks, two small bags of chips, a packet of cookies and a candy bar. 

“Do you need a bag?” The clerk asked, sounding like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. 

“No, thank you.” Sidon replied, gathering up his items. “Have a nice night.”

The clerk hummed distractedly in response, eyes already back on her magazine. Joining Link over by the door, he flashed a grin, jerked his head to the great big outside, and asked, “Back to the hotel or take momentary possession of the curb?”

“Curb.” He replied, returning the grin. Leaning over, he addressed the clerk, “Is it alright if we sit outside?”

“No smoking. Don’t be loud. If someone complains, you’ll need to leave. Other than that, feel free.” She flipped a page, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. 

“Thank you.” Holding the door open for Sidon once more, he followed after into the cold night, shivering slightly as the warmth of the inside was shooed away. Walking over to the far edge of the slight elevation surrounding the front of the gas station, he plopped down, took another long sip of his drink then jumped in surprise when Sidon dropped one of the bags of chips and the packet of cookies into his lap. Looking up at him in surprise as he sat down beside him, his only response was a big smile. 

Frowning, he said, “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Sidon said, ripping off the plastic ring around the top of the glass bottle. Unscrewing the top, he paused for a moment to sniff then took a swig, “I wanted to.” 

“Thank you.” He said after a short pause, picking up the bag of chips. Momma didn’t raise no ungrateful shit, after all. Plus, he was hungry, so he couldn’t really complain to much. He would find some way to replay him later. There were still some homemade cookies that he had made earlier in the week left over so those could easily go to Sidon. Seemed like a good trade, and Sidon would be happy, which meant he’d be happy too. 

Pulling open the bag, he started to munch down. This was good, he liked this, this was something he was fully content with - enjoying, etc and so on, the point has been gotten. Smooshed up close to Sidon, close enough that he could smell his deodorant (something manly and musky), experiencing a quiet moment of togetherness that he normally wasn’t allowed. Sure, they hung out a lot but it was usually with their group. Private moments like these were hard to catch hold of. Without a doubt, though, he was going to have to make this a more regular thing. 

“We should do this more often.” Sidon commented casually, as though he was reading Link’s mind. 

“We should!” Link replied, then flinched at how enthusiastic he sounded. 

“I’m off from work next weekend. Do you want to come by my place? We can go out, wander around wherever then head back, watch some movies? Just me and you?”

His heart jumped with excitement. With a huge grin on his face, cheeks tingling with heat, he nodded, putting a lot of self control behind the movement so he wouldn’t start flopping around, “Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

Fucking score! Fridays for him were most concentrated in the mornings, while Saturdays were evenings heavy so he had more than enough time to hang out with Sidon. He needed to reign himself in, though. This wasn’t a date. It obviously wasn’t a date, they were just hanging out, as friends, nothing else. And that was okay. It was, regardless of what the uncontrolled, emotion driven child inside of him was wailing otherwise. And he was grateful. Grateful for the chance to spend more time with this awesome guy. 

Glancing over, he took in the said awesome guy. There were a good amount of people of an array of genders at their college who would kill their own mother for a chance to spend quality time like this with Sidon. To say he was popular was a goddamn understatement. Handsome to the point that it was actually a bit irritating - muscular, dark skinned, long red hair and those intense golden eyes that were always sparkling with curiosity, warmth and excitement - smart, charming, a leader who could rally people to do just about anything. Course, Link knew the less appealing aspects of his personality (rushing forward without thinking, not taking other options in consideration, not really realizing sometimes that being positive about stuff wasn’t enough sometimes, etc), which he did personally feel honored to know. 

Despite being on opposite ends of the academic spectrum with Sidon in Marine Biology and him in Agriculture, and Culinary Studies, they met up in Link’s freshman year in a random elective class, became fast friends and from there on was history. Even after he graduated in Link’s sophomore year, they remained close (helped by Sidon remaining in town, and within walking distance from Link’s dorm) and started to hang out even more after - still not as much as he would like, they were both busy people, after all, but still, good. 

From his pocket, his phone dinged. Zelda’s ringtone, someone had obviously caught onto the fact that one of the groups were missing. Tugging his phone out, he swiped until he got to the screen he wanted. 

‘Where are you?’ 

Brushing his crumbs coated fingers off on his jeans, he typed out a reply, then decided there was a better way to convey his and Sidon’s current location. Pulling up the camera, he switched around to the front facing, leaned over until his back was resting against Sidon’s arm, held the phone up and took a quick joint selfie. Despite the abruptness of the picture taking, it ended up being a really good one. Sidon caught on quickly, and flashed a bright smile that practically twinkled. Oh yeah, that was definitely becoming his home screen wallpaper. 

“Will you send me that?” Sidon asked, popping a chip into his mouth. 

“Yep, will do.” Link sent it to Zelda first, accompanied with a smiley face, then to Sidon. 

Sidon’s phone dinged. Mimicking Link, he brushed his fingers off, got his phone off and laughed, “I love it. Do you mind if I make it my wallpaper?”

“Only if you don’t mind if I do the same.” 

“Go for it.” He replied with a laugh. 

Link’s phone dinged again with another message from Zelda. He was expecting some serious scolding for running off without telling but instead, the message only contained two words. Those two words immediately made him pause, eyes going huge. 

‘Tell him.’ 

‘No way’ He quickly replied, the pace of his heart picking up considerably. Despite Sidon not being able to see his screen from his hunched over, focused on his own phone position, he shifted away to make extra super sure that there would be no accidental seeing. 

‘Tell him.’

‘Nope’

‘Link, either you tell him right now or I will call him and tell him myself.’ 

‘You wouldn’t dare’

The final response didn’t surprise him in the least: ‘Try me.’ 

He knew better than do that. Once Zelda got her mind set on something, not even the end of the world would stop her. Regardless, what she was asking him to do was impossible. A dictionary definition of a ‘bad fucking idea, do not do’ would be to do what she wanted him to. Tell Sidon...someone he was 99.99% that viewed him as a friend and friend alone, that he was in love with him, had been since they first met during his freshman year. How was he supposed to say something like that? How could he possibly risk their friendship, especially now when they had developed to a point where they were so comfortable with one another?

Not possible. He wouldn’t do it. 

As though she was sensing his hesitation, Zelda sent him one more message. It consisted of two, simple words: ‘Trust me.’ 

His fingers curled tightly around his phone. She might not believe it, but he did trust her. There was probably only three people in the whole wide world he trusted, and she was at the very top of that very short list. Still…..still, could he really say it? Was it really alright for him to say it? There were a lot of challenges he had faced in his life, a lot of uncertain plunges into shady water that could have resulted in a broken neck but came out okay, even good sometimes, in the end. Was he brave enough to plunge into something like this, knowing full well that it could easily wind up being disastrous? 

Zelda could say ‘tell him’ and ‘trust me’ all she wants but that didn’t change the fact that he could very well lose Sidon if he told him. Rejection he could take. He could handle Sidon saying he didn’t feel the same, that was just the way of fucking life. It sucked. It definitely sucked. Did that make it unbearable? Hell, no - he’d take the negative, get over it, move on, suck it up, etc etc, point fully gotten. It was Sidon getting grossed out, disgusted, uncomfortable by the thought that a friend being in love with him that he couldn’t stand the thought of. That would drive a wedge between them, they’d drift apart - he didn’t want that. He’d rather stay silent then have that happen! 

But...could he really stand to stay quiet? For years, he had been hiding it. Swallowing it down so that Sidon wouldn’t notice how stupid he made him. How much longer? How much longer could he hold it in? How much longer could he deny it? How much longer was he going to keep asking himself those dumb questions? He did love Sidon, he loved him so much, from his charming ways to his obnoxious habits. Could he? Could he do it?”

“Link? You okay?”

“I love you.” The words were out before he could stop them. Realization hit him a split second after, his brain almost on a delay. Every muscle froze, his heart did a dramatic faint inside his chest, swooning over like a traumatized southern belle, cold dripped sickeningly into his stomach and he was pretty sure he might vomit up all the sugar and carbs he just gobbled up. Screwed up, he just screwed up so much. His thoughts had been so preoccupied with telling Sidon that it had just come out, spilled out, like fucking word vomit. 

“I love you, too.” 

“...huh?” Link slowly raised his head to look over at Sidon. The words were in his ears, but he couldn’t fully comprehend them. Was he hallucinating in a moment of stress? That did seem possible. 

There wasn’t a hint of anything negative on his handsome face. In fact, Link was surprised to find he looked...happy. Incredibly happy, even. There was a pleased glimmer in his golden eyes. Strong lips were pulled into a soft, sweet smile that made his face even more gorgeous. Reaching up, he brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Link’s cheek, sending a pleasant tingle over the surface of his skin, then tucked a length of blond hair behind his ear. Okay, yeah, definitely not the reaction he had been expecting but definitely the one he had dreamed of. Not mad, farthest thing away from mad, that was good. No, not good. Amazing. It was amazing. 

Breathless glee flooded into his chest, bringing with it a supreme warmth that drove away all hints of cold, “You aren’t mad?”

Sidon gave him a confused look, “Why would I be mad?”

Nervously playing with his fingertips, he said, “I thought you’d be against it or like, disgusted or something…”

Glancing up, he found Sidon’s confused expression had morphed into an odd one. He still looked thoroughly confused, but there was a strangeness along with that. Opening his mouth, he started to say something, thought better of it, clicked it close, knitted his brows together then let out a brief chuckle and said, “Link, we’ve been dating for a month now.”

“...huh?” Now it was Link’s turn to look confused. Dating? Them? They had been dating? Since when? Well, Sidon said a month but he didn’t remember ever agreeing to something like that. Seemed like a kind of hugely important thing that he wouldn’t forget. He was swamped with work and school, but that didn’t mean his brain had stopped working. 

A disbelieving smile spread across Sidon’s face, “Did you not realize?”

“No, I thought we were just like two buds, hanging out! We’re dating?!” 

“Remember when I asked you out? We went to the movies together? Got dinner?”

Yes, he did remember that, it had been a great time, but, “I thought we were just hanging out as friends! I didn’t know it was a date! Wait, how did you not realize that I didn’t know?!”

Sidon stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing. Clapping a hand over his forehead, he yelped, “I thought you just wanted to take things slow!”

“But, you genuinely thought we were dating?”

“I did!” He chortled, coughed hard then sighed, shaking his head slowly, “Well, this explains a lot.”

“Are you mad?” Link asked again, struggling to comprehend the whole thing. Dating, they had been dating, and he hadn’t even been fucking aware of it. How dense was him?! Then again, he couldn’t recall Sidon ever saying that he liked him - well, no, that was actually incorrect. When thought back, he could remember three times where, very clearly, Sidon had conveyed to him that he did, in fact, like him. But his gay, dumbass hadn’t caught on. He was never going to live this down. Once Zelda found out, he would never hear the end of it. 

“I’m not mad. Just surprised, and a little baffled.” Giggling, Sidon tucked a strand of red hair behind his hair, “So, I was thinking we were already established, and I’m guessing you’ve been struggling with trying to confess to me. Is that correct?”

Blushing a bit, Link nodded. 

Sidon thought for a moment then continued, “Alright, lets start over.” Clearing his throat, he shifted around until he was fully facing Link. Reaching forward, he took Link’s hands into his own, looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled widely, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Returning the grin with a goofy one of his own, Link nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, I do.”

“I love you, Link.”

Hearing those words, it was just as amazing as he thought it would be. Letting out a long, shaky breath, he squeezed Sidon’s hands, “I love you, too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

The question startled him since he wasn’t expecting such a quick development but nodded again nonetheless. There were a lot of things he wanted; right at the top was a good ole kiss from Sidon, who was now, officially, his boyfriend! His heart practically sung at the thought. Giddiness whirled around wildly inside his mind, spinning around and around like an out of control merry-go-round. Excitement thundered through his veins as Sidon slowly leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Five inches, four inches, three, two, one then, finally, their lips were pressed together. 

Breathing out sharply through his nose, a jolt racing through his body, sending tingles weaving along the lines of his nerves, Link unconsciously pulled his hands away from Sidon’s so he could reach up to settle them on his broad, strong shoulders. Underneath his palms, he could feel the thick, powerful muscles. Against his lips, Sidon’s were a little cold, firm but somehow, remarkably, soft and supple. They felt incredible. Breathing in, he was able to pull in Sidon’s scent: the manly deodorant, a small hint of piney shampoo and a unique tang underneath that he knew was uniquely Sidon. With his hands freed, Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, tugging him even closer. Warmth soaked into his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Hazily, he wished that Sidon would let his hands roam, to touch him all over, to spread that heat to every inch of his body. 

His first kiss, and it was with someone he absolutely, one hundred percent adored. Two minutes ago, he hadn’t even thought this would be possible. Now, he was fucking kissing Sidon, who was now his boyfriend, who, admittedly, thought they had been dating for a month while he hadn’t been aware of that at all, but still! Boyfriend, together, love, his brain repeated those words continuously as their lips lightly, gently slide over one another. Looked like there was some merit in jumping head first into shady water because, even with the risk of breaking something, the end result could be kissing a person you’ve been in love with for three years, and who loves you back. 

“I’ll make a deal with you.” Sidon breathed, moving back just an inch, close enough that their lips were still brushing together. 

“What?” Link asked, breathless, a bit dizzy and happier than he could ever remember being. 

“Move in with me, and I won’t tell Zelda or Mipha about any of this.”

Link laughed, “Blackmailing, are you?” 

“Just using the information I have been given.” Sidon replied with a teasing smile, which sent a jolt of heat racing down Link’s spine. 

“Uh, that’s blackmail.” 

Sidon shrugged, “Blackmail, persuasion, call it what you like.” Leaning forward, he bumped their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact with him, “Move in with me, okay? I’ve wanted to live together for over a year now.”

“Only if you let me pay half the rent.” Link tried to negotiate but Sidon was immediately shaking his head. 

“Nope. However, I will compromise. No paying for rent, but I would like to eat your cooking.”

Okay, yeah, that was a compromise he could get behind. Cooking was fun, cooking for Sidon was even better. Course, if Sidon insists on him not paying rent, then he was going to insist that he did more around the apartment then just cook. He’d be a goddamn maid if need be. Regardless, that was an offer he was most definitely going to take. Pushing back against his now boyfriend, he heaved an overly suffering sigh, slumped his shoulders in mock defeat and said mournfully, unable to keep the smile off his face, which didn’t really help the atmosphere he was trying to get across, “I suppose that’d work.”

“Good.” Sidon planted a quick kiss on his forehead then leaned back with a bright grin, “So, just so we’re clear: we are dating?”

“Yes.” 

“And you’re moving in with me?”

“Yes.”

“And you love me?”

“I do.” The tips of his ears were burning now, but he could hardly feel it over the happiness flowing through him. 

“Good.” Sidon leaned forward for another quick kiss, “I love you, too. Spend the night at my place, okay?”

Without waiting for a response, Sidon stood, held out his hands for Link to take then tugged him up when he did so. Feeling like he was walking on sunshine, like the world beneath him had turned into clouds, Link held onto enough rationality to pick up his trash, not wanting anyone to have to clean after him. Halfway convinced he was in a dream, he let Sidon lead him just as he had before, tossing their garbage away in a local trash can as they head back towards the hotel. Boyfriends, they were now boyfriends, love fulfilled, no rejection. At the moment, he couldn’t quite believe it. However, the next morning, when he woke up next Sidon, wrapped up in his warmth and scent, then, he was sure it would finally hit and he might do something embarrassing. In fact, he knew he was going to something embarrassing and it didn’t matter an inch. Sidon was his boyfriend. He was Sidon’s boyfriend. They loved each other, in love with one another. That was all he could ever care about. 

He would need to thank Riju for inviting him out on a ghost hunt. It turned out to be one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr that I cannot find for the life of me OTL


End file.
